Hot Tea and Kisses
by DriftingXDreamer
Summary: One-Shot. Haru and Yuki have been dating for one month exactly, and the ox-cursed boy is coming over to spend some time with the rat-cursed boy. Fruits Basket. HaruXYuki. Sorry if the boys act too out-of-character for your liking. Please review!


**A/N Okey dokey, so here's a one-shot about one of the many possible ways Haru and Yuki could have shared their first kiss together. I wrote this after I had a little make-out session with my boyfriend *cough cough* and I thought I could turn it into a story; although I did have to alter it to suit Haru and Yuki more, and I made it a bit more, shall we say, **_**intimate.**_

**Contains boy on boy; Yaoi!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the other characters etc. Obviously I don't because if I did then Yuki would have confessed that he's gay by now and then he and Haru would live happily ever after! A few other things would probably be different too…. Anyways, on with the story!**

Yuki stood just outside the front door of Shigure's house, watching the trail that came out of the trees. He was waiting for something; or rather, some_one._

That certain someone was very special to Yuki; it was Hatsuharu, his boyfriend. They had loved each other for years but had only officially been dating for one month. One month exactly in fact, this was why Yuki was especially eager to see Haru that day. He wasn't entirely sure if Haru had noted the date himself, and Yuki hadn't wanted to nag him about it, he didn't want Haru to think he was one of those eccentric people that made a _huge _and unnecessary ordeal about every single milestone.

Yuki glanced at the clock on the wall, 4:36. Haru had said he was coming over at 4:30. Already Yuki was worried that his boyfriend had gotten lost again. Although it would be somewhat strange, since they had begun dating Haru had made his way to Shigure's house many times and had gotten used to finding his way by himself without getting lost…. Much.

And this point was proved when Haru came out of the trees, riding on his bike, clad in black leather pants and a white shirt with his gloves and jewelry on; just the way Yuki liked him.

The two boys smiled at each other as Haru put his bike down and then pulled Yuki into a greeting hug. That was as far as they had gotten so far, hugging, holding hands and even saying I love you to each other, but no farther than that.

Which isn't to say that Yuki didn't like hugging Haru, in fact, perhaps like wasn't a strong enough word. It was more like he _loved _the feeling he got when he pressed his smaller frame into Haru's, as the taller boy wrapped his arms around him.

After they went inside, ate dinner and then spent over an hour on idle chat and a quick card game, the rat and the ox sat down together in the living room in front of the TV, debating what movie to put on.

"What kind of movie do you want to watch, Haru?" Yuki asked, gesturing to the DVD collection stashed away in the box he was speculating.

"I don't mind, whatever you want to watch," Haru grinned lazily, he never had been much of a decision maker.

"Not helpful," the rat tried to inject mock annoyance into his words but still he could not erase the smile from his face. He was always like this when he was with Haru; he was happy.

Before Haru could attempt to come up with any sort of come-back though, Tohru came into the room, all smiles and innocence as usual.

"Would either of you like some tea?" she offered, holding up a tray which held cups and a teapot containing steaming liquid.

Both boys accepted her offer and within a moment each was holding a cup filled to the brim with hot tea. Tohru said something to them about going to the store with Kyo and then she and the cat-cursed boy left. Which left Yuki and Haru alone save for Shigure, who was locked away in his own room, trying to finish a book before its deadline came up and he had to resort to hiding from his editor again.

Yuki took a tentative sip from his cup, and was given a scorched tongue tip.

"Ouch," he said, "Mine's too hot to drink," Yuki placed his drink on the table.

"Same here," Haru did the same.

The ox smiled at the rat and shuffled closer to him, then draped an arm around the smaller boy.

Yuki turned his head and smiled at Haru, who responded by wrapping both arms around him from behind, and Yuki placed his hands over Haru's; which were no longer gloved, a fact that the rat was grateful for, because it meant that his own skin would make contact with Haru's warm flesh.

"So, what movie are we going to watch?" Haru asked, his mouth barely more than an inch away from Yuki's ear.

The older boy huffed dramatically and leaned into the younger one slightly, "I don't know, you're not exactly helping me make the decision,"

"Whatever you choose, I'm fine with it," Haru's breath tickled Yuki's neck, and he giggled, "What?" asked Haru, grinning again.

"That tickles," Yuki smiled, "Your breath, I'm ticklish on my neck,"

"Like this?" Haru began blowing air onto Yuki's neck, causing the rat to squirm and giggle. Haru loved it when he found new ways of making Yuki joyful like this; it made everything seem just that little bit better, like there was more happiness in his world.

Yuki continued his fit of hysterics and attempted to wriggle out of Haru's grip as the ox continued to tickle his neck. But the taller boy only got a better grip on him and pulled him down to the ground.

Haru's attack on Yuki lasted for a few more moments before he was satisfied that he had heard Yuki's laugh enough for at least the next 24 hours; should he have to go without it for that long.

They had ended up in this position: Haru was lying on his side with both arms still wrapped tightly around Yuki, and Yuki had his back pressed to Haru's chest with his hands clutching to Haru's arms. They stayed like that for a moment, both perfectly comfortable with the intimacy.

And then Yuki turned in Haru's arms so that he was facing his boyfriend, and draped his own arm over Haru's form. Yuki's head was resting just underneath Haru's chin, when he spoke.

"Did you know, Haru, that exactly one month ago you asked me out for the first time," he attempted to make it sound like a casual observation; not like he had been thinking about if for days on end.

"Actually," Yuki was close enough to be able to feel Haru's chest moving as he spoke, "It's been 4 weeks and 3 days, I've been counting,"

It was all Yuki could do to keep himself from squealing with delight. Haru had actually counted the number of _days _that they had been together! He really cared that much!

Yuki shuffled up so that he was facing Haru directly, "You have?" he smiled.

"Of course," Haru said it lovingly, his own grey eyes staring sincerely into Yuki's violet ones.

Yuki smiled again, and sighed contentedly, burying his head in Haru's shoulder, so that their cheeks were pressed against one another.

Suddenly Yuki realised just how close his mouth was to Haru's, maybe an inch and a half away. He looked down at his boyfriend's lips, and imagined what it might be like to kiss them, right here, right now. He thought how romantic it would be to have their first real kiss on their one month 'anniversary'. It would be perfect. But what would Haru do, he wondered, if he tried to capture those lips with his own? Would he accept and return the kiss? Or would he reject it?

In a way he wanted Haru to go first, because then he would know for sure whether he wanted to kiss yet or not. But he also wanted to go first himself, to show Haru how much he truly loved him. His mind was so preoccupied with this dilemma that he hadn't even realised that the distance between the two boys lips had closed to barely a centimeter, but as to who did the advancing he wasn't quite sure. And then before he could stop himself, he moved forward, just the tiniest bit, but with their already-so-close proximity it was enough for his lips to peck Haru's, just barely, for a second.

"Did we just kiss?" Haru asked.

"I'm not sure…" He wasn't, really. Did that little peck count? Their lips barely touched! And it was only for a split second, surely a proper kiss was more-

His tirade of thoughts was immediately cut off and his mind brought back to the present by the feeling of something more than just a peck on the lips. His and Haru's lips had somehow found each other, and neither boy protested it.

They both closed their eyes and reveled in the kiss. It was Yuki's first ever, he wasn't sure about Haru though, but it didn't matter to him. It shocked him how easily it came, the flow of the kiss. He didn't need to think about the way he mashed his mouth into Haru's, the way they sucked on each other's lips, even the way occasionally a tongue would make an appearance in the middle of it all.

It was bliss, to the both of them, pure bliss. It was gentle, at first, almost like taking baby steps. But soon both boys were breathing hard, and their bodies were pressed against each other, _hard_. Yuki could feel a rapid heartbeat thudding against his chest, he was under the impression that it was his own but it was so quick and untimed he thought it must have been both of their heartbeats drumming away together.

For 15 minutes they kissed like that, and then slowly it became more than just a want; it became a need. Panting noises were escaping from both boys and they were clinging to each other, their kissing became harder, _much_ harder, and they were even beginning to nibble at one another's lips.

Yuki swung a leg over Haru, allowing himself to press his body against the ox's even harder. Haru began to delve his fingers into Yuki's hair, grabbing ands stroking. All the while their hearts continued beating faster, their breathing became more and more erratic, and Yuki's hand was slowly pushing Haru's shirt up, revealing pale flesh which he began to caress with his hand.

Both boys were so lost in the moment that nothing else mattered in that little pocket of time. Not the fact that Shigure was still in the house or that Hatori would be there soon to take Haru home. They even forgot about the tea that Tohru had poured for them.

All they were aware of was one another, kissing on the floor.

Until regretfully they heard a car pulling up outside, Hatori's car. They almost didn't hear it though, the sound of the car all but drowned out by their heavy breathing and the heartbeats that were pounding in their ears.

When Yuki broke off the kiss Haru made a sort of grunting noise, "Do we have to get up?" he groaned.

"Unfortunately, yes," Yuki smiled at his boyfriend, kissed him once more, and stood up.

As soon as he was vertical again he was hit with a feeling of light-headedness, accompanied by sore arms and stiff muscles achieved by lying on the floor in awkward positions. Although he hadn't noticed any of these before…

Yuki had to stifle a laugh when Haru stood up; his multi-colour hair all frizzed up and sprouting in funny directions.

Haru saw Yuki's smirk, "What?" he asked.

"Your hair…"

Haru put his hand up and felt the frizziness, "Oh," was all he said as he tried to straighten his hair out. There was a knock at the door then Shigure rushed down to greet Hatori. Neither of the boys really paid any attention to Hatori and Shigure's conversation; they were still trying to pull themselves back into reality.

Yuki walked with Haru to the car and before he got in with Hatori, he flung his arms around the ox and kissed him once more. Haru returned the hug and whispered into Yuki's ear, "I love you,"

"I love you too," was Yuki's instant reply.

And then Haru was in the car and gone, leaving Yuki to walk back into the house, happier than he had been in a long time.

Yuki walked back into the living room, where he spotted the two cups of tea, still waiting to be drunk.

He picked his own up and took another sip; it was stone cold. Yuki smiled into his cup. He had no idea exactly how long he and Haru had been making out, but he knew it was long enough to let a scorching hot cup of tea turn cold.

And that, he thought, was perfect.

**A/N As per usual, I wish to know what your opinion is! Did I stuff it up majorly or was it actually ok? Please let me know with a magical little thing called a **_**"Review".**_** Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
